Feelings, Part 2
by Melissa Larkin
Summary: A Carter and Lucy story :)


Feelings, Part 2  
  
The moonlight beamed through the windows of Lucy Knight's bedroom, but she and John Carter were only gazing at each other. In the few weeks since they'd admitted their love for one another, Lucy and Carter had been inseparable. They laid on Lucy's bed, kissing passionately. Carter began to kiss Lucy's neck and she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Carter started to unbutton Lucy's shirt when she pushed him away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Carter said. "I didn't mean to rush you." Lucy quickly buttoned her shirt and turned away from Carter.  
  
"You didn't," Lucy said softly. Carter put his arms around Lucy and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yes, I did. We've only been together a few weeks. I'm sorry if you felt like I was pressuring you." Lucy smiled at Carter and kissed him gently.  
  
"I love you, John Carter," she said. Carter leaned in and kissed Lucy.  
  
"And I love you, Lucy Knight." Carter wrapped a blanket around Lucy and picked up the television remote that sat on her night stand. "Let's see what's on TV, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lucy answered, and snuggled up close to Carter. They began to watch an old romantic movie and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next day, Lucy and her good friend, Dr. Elizabeth Corday, were having lunch in the hospital of County Hospital. Elizabeth had been a vital source in saving Lucy's life on the night of the stabbing. Lucy credited her friend with being her guardian angel, and since the stabbing, the two had become very close. Lucy often confided in Elizabeth when she needed someone to talk to, and today was one of those days.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that your physical therapy is going well," Elizabeth said, her British accent visible with every syllable. Lucy sipped her tea and smiled.  
  
"Elizabeth, I have great news. Yesterday, I swore I felt something in my legs. I don't know, maybe I just imagined it. But I would love to think that it really happened!" Elizabeth grabbed Lucy's hand and grinned.  
  
"Lucy, sweetheart, that's wonderful! I'm thrilled!" Elizabeth reached over and hugged her friend. "I've been praying that you would regain the feeling in your legs. Maybe my prayers have been answered."  
  
"I hope they have been," Lucy said softly. She looked around the cafeteria to make sure that nobody could hear her and leaned in to whisper to Elizabeth. "I'm worried about something though."  
  
"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.  
  
"What if I...um...can't be, you know...intimate with John?" Lucy looked down at the table, then up at Elizabeth. "What if I can't ever make love with him?"  
  
"Lucy, you said you thought you felt something in your legs. That's a good sign that your recovery is progressing." Lucy shook her head, fighting back tears.  
  
"Elizabeth, I've always wanted to find a guy like John. He's so sweet and caring and romantic. What if I can't be intimate with him? He'll leave." Elizabeth looked directly at Lucy.  
  
"Then, Lucy, he is not the man for you. You want someone who will love you unconditionally. But I know that John Carter loves you that way." Lucy smiled.  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth laughed softly.  
  
"Lucy, even before that dreadful night, everyone in the ER commented on how you and John always seemed to be looking at each other, or just spending a great deal of time together. We all knew it would be sooner or later before you'd fall in love. I'm just sorry that it took what happened to you both to bring you closer." Lucy nodded.  
  
"So am I," she admitted. "I think about that night all the time."  
  
"After Kerry found you and Carter in the exam room, and we were all working so hard to save you, it became apparent to us how much Carter cared for you," Elizabeth said. "He was constantly asking if you were all right. He told us not to worry about him." Lucy frowned.  
  
"What? The guy is practically bleeding to death and he's worried about ME?" Elizabeth nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, and if that's not true love, I don't know what else is," she replied. Lucy looked at her wheelchair and then at Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm getting out of this chair," she said. "Maybe not today, but soon." Elizabeth hugged Lucy again.  
  
"I know you'll do it," she told her friend. "I have faith in you."  
  
"Thank you so much," Lucy replied. "For everything. You've been such a wonderful friend to me." Lucy looked at her watch. "I have to go. It's time for physical therapy."  
  
"I'll walk you over," Elizabeth said, and Lucy laughed.  
  
"I'll race you," she said, and the two friends left the cafeteria.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lucy waited for Carter a few weeks later. He entered her bedroom and was happily surprised to see a romantic dinner on the terrace of Lucy's room. He walked over to Lucy, who was in the wheelchair, and kissed her.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked. Lucy grinned.  
  
"Just a little surprise for the man I love," she replied. "And I have another one." Before Carter could ask what it was, Lucy stood up in her wheelchair and took two steps towards him. "I've got the feelings back in my legs and I can walk again. John, I can WALK!" Carter, thrilled at seeing Lucy recovered, hugged and kissed her.  
  
"Sweetheart, this is amazing! I can't believe it!" Carter sat down in a chair, with Lucy in his lap. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No," Lucy said. "Sweetie, it's still going to take a lot of physical therapy. But the important thing is that I can walk again." Lucy leaned in and kissed Carter again. "And I can do something else too." Carter raised his eyebrow and smiled seductively at his girlfriend.  
  
"Is it what I think you're talking about?" Lucy smiled widely.  
  
"Yes, it is," she answered. Without saying another word, Carter carried Lucy to the bed. For the first time since admitting their love for each other, the two made love. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
****The End****   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
